<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抹除【芝诺光】 by Ayrganea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210322">抹除【芝诺光】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea'>Ayrganea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO奥尔光前提的芝诺斯x侍光稿件放出，替身有，强制有，神志不清有，孕期doi有，流产有，阅读前确认您年满十八岁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>抹除【芝诺光】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光疲惫的回到自己的屋子里的时候几乎都要脱力，高强度的战争让他几乎忘了自己的发情期就是最近，倒不如说他也不太愿意想起，还是莉瑟闻到了些许气味，才十分担忧的提醒他是否应该去休息会，惊觉Omega那烦人的生理困扰又来捣乱。<br/>一团糟的光之战士直到经过门前的镜子时无意间的扫过才发觉自己的形象多么狼狈，胡子许久没有去打理，肆意的在他的面庞上生长着，金红的羽织沾了不知道哪里来的污渍，灰蒙蒙的一大片，他不太在意的脱了，赤裸着身子走进浴室，埋进温暖的水里，布满伤痕的手指抚摸着脖子后面的腺体，似乎是要用力扣下去，又被这个时期的高敏感度弄得刺痛不已下意识的收了手。<br/>他想过去掉腺体，最后还是被朦胧中那点快要散去的信息素激醒，拖着被折腾得伤痕累累的身体继续坚持下去。蓝发精灵留下的东西少一个是一个，他已经不太能接受再失去点什么了。<br/>等到洗漱完毕窝回床上的时候，上次出门用精灵衣物筑起的巢还维持原样，打扫的佣人们也知道他的习惯没有去破坏他们，他嗅着那些快要被自己掩盖过去的味道，有些迷糊的意识到下次似乎又要去福尔唐伯爵那打扰一番了。<br/>就是感觉有些对不起人家，孩子去世了就连遗物都要被他这个贪心的外来者带走。<br/>体内发起热来的光让自己尽可能的贴近那枚鸢盾，他在这时候还维持着平静的模样，纵使脑内已经搅成了一团浆糊，还记得埋进奥尔什方的常服里寻找那丝能够给发情期Omega带来安全感的信息素，抬起臀部不去弄脏他们。<br/>标记他的Alpha离世后他都是这样一个人度过难捱的发情期，距离上次去伊修加德也没有多久，甚至连阿图瓦尔雷都忍不住要劝他放下，对上那双坚定的眼睛后还是无奈的为他挑了几件奥尔什方的旧衣带走。<br/>但是那些东西总有耗尽的时候，他总不能停留在过去。英雄也明白这点，可他还是想留下点什么，不再去找新的Alpha也好，反正忍忍总能过去的。<br/>思绪在此被欲望打散，长呼了一口气后他泄了出来，沉默的看着溅上盾面的液体，又像先前那样安静的拭去，再次窝回了那块地方。<br/>战争中的脆弱总是短暂的，度过了难捱的第一天，光再次打了强力的抑制剂，如往常一般出现在了神拳痕和同伴们一起忙碌。<br/>决战的日子来的比想象中的要快，等到他提着刀走入阿拉米格皇宫的时候，对着好战的帝国皇子突然觉得沉浸在战斗中也不错，至少可以什么都不用想了，只需要享受在危险边缘游走的快感。<br/>沉重的大门在他的身后合上，芝诺斯站在他的对面，突然有些疑惑的侧了侧头，又像是发现了什么似的燃起了战意：“原来不止我一个人在期待着今天的对决吗，我的挚友。”<br/>突如其来的称呼让光的眼皮不自在的跳动了一刹，又被主人强行安抚，抬起了手做出居合斩的起手式，用眼神示意他的对手可以开始了。<br/>风雷和妖刀搅合在一起的力量惊人，光已经无暇去细听耳边芝诺斯发出的那些吵吵嚷嚷的话语，聚精会神的应对那一招一式，直到最后一击将皇子击飞后才从那样的状态中恢复过来，高强度使用下不断颤抖的手带着从刀刃上滑落的血液在地上滴滴答答打湿了一片地毯，然后被它的主人抬起，对上芝诺斯的下巴，没有太多的情绪，宣布了这个事实：“你输了。”<br/>话语间还有不知道属于谁的血花落下发出“啪嗒”声。<br/>被宣布为败者的皇子也不在意，只是眼神愈加的炙热，笑声也逐渐增强。<br/>“啊啊，不错，这正是我所追求的战斗啊。”他倚靠在废墟中，十分认真的看着光，开口询问道，“你变得更强了，不愧是我心爱的猎物，可是我明明给过你机会，为什么在可以杀死我的时候刀慢了呢——”<br/>“挚友？”<br/>他吐出这个词语的时候声音低沉，仿佛是情人之间的呢喃，导致光无意识的为此走神，随即被抓住机会的皇子一把捉住刀背使了个巧劲连人带刀拽进了怀里后将刀甩去了一旁，英雄的下巴还撞到了胸甲上发出好大的声响，不用去看都知道已经红肿了。<br/>可在场的两个人都无暇去在意这些，芝诺斯埋首在光的脖颈处用力的去嗅他所在意的那点气息，湿热的呼吸打在敏感的腺体上，属于Alpha的强势气息逐渐在周身蔓延，甜蜜的酒香中，他带着狂热的笑容开口道。<br/>“我猜的没错，果然是发情了啊，挚友。”<br/>不知道是哪个词语刺激到了光，本来就在剧烈运动中快速代谢的抑制剂彻底没了作用，若有若无的气息像是从没拧紧的瓶中溢散了出来。<br/>一片狼藉的战场实在不能称得上是个过得去的交合场所，光被芝诺斯按在王座上，下身已经被扒开，一直保持湿润的后穴暴露在加雷马人的目光下，套着冰凉手甲的手还要去搔弄它，贴在耳边问光，战斗也会让他这样兴奋吗。<br/>收获了冷漠眼神的芝诺斯反而更加的快乐，似乎他已经抓住这只猎物的软肋，下一刻这人就会专属于他。皇子嗅着那个已经被人标记后的腺体，混杂着的另一个Alpha的信息素已经淡不可闻，却在告诉他这只猎物先前还是属于别人的。<br/>这可真是太好了。<br/>掠夺的本性让他欢喜，从别人口中夺下的英雄似乎加倍的香甜。他像个粘人的孩子凑在光的耳边一遍遍的呼唤他为对方起的爱称，然后敏锐的发现似乎身下的人对这个称呼反应特别大，就连抗拒的身体都会软化几分。<br/>他去亲吻柔软的脖颈，感受动脉的跃动，撕扯开颈上的围巾去含弄敏感的腺体，褪去了手甲的指尖滚烫，探进衣服里触碰战斗后发汗的皮肤，又向下滑去解开腰上繁复的装饰带子。不得不说东方的服饰方便在此，解开了关键部分的系带后稍微使些劲便纷纷滑落至臂弯，半遮半掩的身子就这么显露在了猎人的面前，上面斑斑的血迹反而让人食指大动，引诱着对方前去品尝。<br/>伤口被滑腻的舌头所触碰的时候高热几乎已经烧糊了光的意志，获或许是要报复他先前的压制，由本能所引导的欲望前所未有的强烈，它们主导了这个身体，为他带来幻觉，错觉是当初那位精灵在触碰他，又被伤口上的刺痛唤回现实。唇边染血的加雷马人面孔精致，仿佛食人的艳鬼一般在诱惑着这位可怜的Omega。这样的状态对于芝诺斯来说也不算好受，本能告诉他此刻就要刺穿这个Omega，看他在身下呻吟臣服的模样，可是恶劣的本性又想要再玩弄他的挚友，看着光为此露出痛苦的反应来。<br/>他从脊背亲吻至腰窝，又在凹陷处舔弄，光的腰侧被他划了一道狭长的口子，此时已经不再流血，芝诺斯却不太满足，用温暖的口腔去包裹，用牙齿去轻轻的撕扯，很快细密的血珠就再次渗透出来，带着信息素的气味充斥在芝诺斯的嘴中。<br/>如他所愿的听到了光的闷哼声。<br/>皇子的甲衣凌乱的铺了一地，他捉住在他分神时试图攻击他的拳头，顺着那只手臂一路亲吻到身下人扭过身来的胸膛上。<br/>“你不太听话，挚友，但是没关系，再多挣扎会，我喜欢你鲜活一些的样子。”他技巧高超的去含弄光的乳头，惹得本来就受不住的Omega呻吟出声，被触碰到的皮肤也肉眼可见的泛起粉色，配着凌乱的伤痕反而让芝诺斯的欲望更加高涨。<br/>芝诺斯嗅着属于另外一个Alpha的信息素，望着在欲望中挣扎的光，恶劣的低下头去在腺体上流连，只在标记中使用的犬齿极具危险性的在上面刮过，浓郁的酒香将光完全包裹，被标记的恐惧让他的指节因为用力而泛白，在后在芝诺斯故意发出的疑问中修剪得当的指甲嵌入了掌心中。<br/>“你不想让这个标记被覆盖吗?”他刻意去亲吻那处，获得了自己意想之中的答案之后好心情的一点点掰开光的手指，“看在胜者的份上，我允许你逃过这次，可是臣服于本能的你又真的能抵抗这些吗。”<br/>他极具暗示性的触碰因为发情而湿润不已的后穴，轻松的推入了一个指节，加雷马人得天独厚的身材优势让他的手指修长，轻而易举的搅弄湿软的肉穴，那些羞耻的液体黏糊糊的染了一手，发出的水声让光难堪的把手下的布料揉做一团，喉间又因为快感而发出闷哼声。<br/>明明身体已经很想要了，英雄却偏偏要自我折磨，他难受得脖颈上都要爆出青筋也不想去主动承受另一人的爱抚，好像明白踏出了这一步就再也无法回头了。<br/>但是这挣扎的模样反而让芝诺斯心情更加愉悦，慢条斯理的拨弄那紧绷到脆弱的神经，看着面色潮红的挚友张嘴无力的呼气。<br/>“别再继续了芝诺斯...我不能，唔！”光的视线已经模糊，难耐的抵御着体内的躁动，只想着逃离，但是身后的男人又怎么会放过到嘴的猎物，他轻柔的舔过涨红的耳廓，湿热的气息不断的向脆弱的耳膜内送去，打断了他要说出的话语。<br/>“可是我很想继续，挚友。”他的语气中都带着愉快，蓄势待发的性器抵在光的臀瓣上，缓慢又不容拒绝的向内推进，长期没有被进入过的肉穴紧绷，再加上主人的抗拒让这一举动越发的艰难，被高热的肠肉搅紧的性器受到了全方面的压迫还带了了一点胀痛。可芝诺斯仿佛很享受于这点，将人揽入怀中借着对方的体重一点点的吞下自己的性器，然后贴在光的耳边发出舒适的低叹。属于Alpha那无处不在的信息素也无孔不入的包裹着光，试图让他臣服，一同享受这灭顶的欢愉。<br/>可身下的人却不太领情。<br/>加雷马人的性器太过庞大了，仿佛要将那些褶皱一点点的抚平，快感、疼痛伴随着恐慌在被顶到那隐秘的入口的时候一并爆发，光试图从嵌入他身体内的性器上挣脱，但是没几下那些反抗又被芝诺斯暴力镇压。<br/>受过标记的Omega在被另外的Alpha侵犯的时候身体会自觉的有排斥反应，要是强行入侵生殖腔只会给双方都带来不太愉快的疼痛。可芝诺斯不这么想，他是极有耐心的猎人，一点点的撬开蚌壳，尽情的享受被包裹挤压带来的快感，然后整根没入了英雄的身体内，将他的小腹顶出微微的隆起。<br/>双手被固定在头顶，胸腹处顶着座椅疼得面色苍白的光在彻底被占领了敏感的生殖腔后颤抖着射了出来，不容拒绝的快感侵占了他的身体，被占领的器官受不住这样的刺激，紧紧的包裹着芝诺斯的性器不放，在对方抽送的时候又恋恋不舍似的被带出一些。牵扯感和快感不断的冲刷着光的神经，仿佛将他整个人劈开来，最后还是快感占据了大多，不情不愿的从唇缝漏出一丝呻吟来。<br/>似乎是想要观赏他的表情，芝诺斯环过他的上身腰部向前顶去迫使光扬起头来。本就模糊的视野内突然闯入了一片蓝色的光斑，在皇宫内的照明下隐约和某个过去的人重叠，那挥散不去的幻觉再次袭来，光着了魔一般扯着对方的发丝同他亲吻。<br/>头皮上轻微的刺痛算不得什么，让皇子在意的反而是在欲望中挣扎的英雄，空洞的双眼似乎是在通过他看向别的东西，兴致正高的芝诺斯贴着光的唇角轻笑，然后像是要带走些什么似的勾着光的唇舌，以至于分开的时候还拉出好长一条丝线。<br/>情动的英雄在激烈的亲吻下气喘吁吁，随后被大量的精液灌满生殖腔，再次送上了高潮，整个人如同过电一般颤抖着，瘫软在了芝诺斯的怀中。<br/>“虽说是意外之喜，但是接下来的流程还是要继续的不是吗。”性器在发泄后再次挺立的芝诺斯顶着光的身体内侧让他转过来面对自己，强烈的刺激让光发出了承受不能的低喘，然后整个人被埋入了宽厚的胸膛之中。皇子托着他的腰让他不至于滑落，但是随着他走向天台的步伐，性器又不断的向着光身体深处顶去，撞击敏感的腔室，令人头皮发麻的快感不断涌起，体重带来的下坠感让他将那根东西吞入极限，不得不手脚并用的环在芝诺斯的身上，以免那种被涨裂的恐惧感再次袭来。<br/>“看啊挚友，这是我为你准备的，绝佳的礼物。”<br/>如同情人间赠礼般的跃跃欲试，芝诺斯兴奋的贴着光的耳朵述说，后花园上的狂风吹得他两的衣摆猎猎作响，狰狞的神龙在欧米茄的拘束下压迫感十足，光无意识的绷紧了身子，夹得芝诺斯舒坦的低声赞叹，随后又在这样的蛮神面前大力的操弄起来，干得人几乎错觉内脏都要被他撞得位移。<br/>即便是处于发情中的Omega，战斗的本能也让光紧紧的盯着神龙的眼睛，随后被芝诺斯不满的盖住。<br/>“你只能看我才是，挚友。”<br/>他像是在抱怨，身下的撞击因此越发的凶狠，直到他觉得满足，释放出来，拔出性器后那些精浆从承受不住的人族体内溢出，淋在了盛开着的鲜花上，又被同神龙合体的劲风搅碎。<br/>托着浑身上下都沾满了他信息素的猎物，皇子不再留恋战局，朝着加雷马的方向飞去。<br/>——<br/>梦里的奥尔什方还是那样的真实，蓝色眼睛的精灵神色温柔的垂下头去亲吻光，随后又像从前那样拥抱他，庆祝他又平安归来。过长的头发扫在面上，让人觉得有些瘙痒，伸出手去拂开，那发丝在手上骤然变成了阳光的颜色，以为是自己眼花的英雄眯起眼睛再次打量，那张面孔又变成了芝诺斯的模样。<br/>俊美的加雷马人低声呼唤他为挚友，身边的场景从福尔唐伯爵府的室内变成了打着冷光的培养皿内，玻璃仓外的芝诺斯专注的看着他，手掌贴在玻璃上，身上缠着各种器械的光疑惑的伸出手，贴上了那只对他来说过大的手掌，随后像是获得了什么似的安心的闭上眼没了动静。<br/>英雄虽然实力强劲，但是长期使用强效抑制剂使得体内的激素紊乱，如果强行洗去先前的痕迹再重新打上终身标记的话会给身体带来巨大的伤害，甚至还会影响到认知，毕竟先前的标记几乎成为了这个omgea的精神支柱，在手术的时候还剧烈挣扎了一番。<br/>那有什么关系。<br/>觉得无所谓的皇子站在舱室前，同英雄隔着玻璃贴上手掌之后他就更加无所谓了。<br/>这是他的。<br/>笑容在唇边泛起，皇子目光火热的打量着他的所有物。<br/>他在把人捞出来带回属于自己的住所的时候也是这么想的，安静的英雄躺在他的怀中，在呼着热气的口腔接近的时候像是察觉到了危险似的瑟缩了一下，然后被猎手毫不留情的叼住脖颈，锋利的犬齿刺入腺体，强势的信息素霸占了这片被强行清洗的空间，一点点打上属于芝诺斯的印记，引导着英雄彻底的进入发情期。<br/>被欲望主导的光无力的的承受着，被碾压到敏感处的时候还要动情的呻吟，他像是沙漠中干渴的旅人，迫切的需要水源浇灌。偶尔从这样恐怖的欲海中清醒，还没有挣扎起来就再次被芝诺斯镇压，直到他再也看不清身上男人的面孔，只有同腺体里一致的信息素能让他明白这是他的Alpha，然后在对方一声挚友中绷紧了身子射了出来。<br/>浑身都黏糊糊的光趴在床上，看着自己的手似乎想要抓住什么，然后被一双同样虎口处布满了茧子的手拢住，强势的扣入他的指间。<br/>对方亲昵的凑在他的耳边问他在想什么。<br/>“只是想起好像很久都没有和你一起这样放肆过了，就算只是做梦也没什么不好的。”他低声回答，又好像有点不好意思似的把头埋进了枕头中露出泛红的耳尖。<br/>“我们会永远在一起的，挚友。”身上的男人亲吻他的耳尖，“只有我们是会永远纠缠的同类。”<br/>加雷马人似乎是折腾够了，打算结束这荒唐的几天，性器彻底闯入生殖腔，顶端膨胀成结然后再涌出大量的精液填充所有的空隙，咬在腺体上的牙齿似乎是要咬下一块肉似的，快感和疼痛让光无意识的颤抖，他好像失去了什么似的落下泪来，神志混沌直到一切结束，就连自己被肏尿了也没有发觉，空洞的望着前方。<br/>满意了的芝诺斯低声呼唤他的名字安抚他，抱着浑身狼狈的光前去洗漱。泡在温水里的英雄大脑一片空白，仿佛没有安全感的幼兽一个劲的缩进芝诺斯的怀里，惹得本来就没有平息欲望的Alpha兽性大发把他按在浴缸里又肏了一次。<br/>被躯体带动的水流一波波的击打在身上，有时候温水还会随着性器的抽送带进体内混合着体内溢出的液体搅合成暧昧的水声和水波混杂在一起又被搅散。<br/>“我是谁，告诉我，挚友，占有你的人是谁。”加雷马人把光翻了个身轻声询问他。<br/>“奥…”不对，这人不是奥尔什方。<br/>不断被顶弄的光在晃动中头疼欲裂，余光看到了那金色的发丝，像是明白了什么似的断断续续的回答道。<br/>“你是…是芝诺斯。”是他的Alpha。<br/>“乖孩子。”<br/>皇子亲吻他的嘴角，把人拖入了怀中浸入梦乡。<br/>——<br/>高强度的性事没多久就让光怀上了孩子。<br/>托了定时检查的福，这个孩子的存在很快就被察觉，在特地被警告了一番英雄的身体不太好，不能再进行高强度的插入性爱，不然流产会给身体带来无法逆转的严重伤害甚至会导致无法怀孕之后，欲求不满的芝诺斯只能寻求其他的方式，夹腿、口交又或是别的什么，每次都能将人弄得乱七八糟。<br/>他并不期待这个生命，可是他不想给挚友带来不必要的损伤。<br/>和神龙合体后欲望愈发强烈的皇子在因为暴躁而信息素暴走导致其他的Alpha军官们都受到了不同程度的影响后，被忍无可忍的瓦厉斯踹回了家里禁足。其实皇帝管不住他，但是暴躁的皇子也不愿意去处理那些事情，干脆关上门来守着他的Omgea度过即将要到来的易感期。<br/>怎样都觉得不适的皇子窝在床上抱着光，他的信息素浓重到让人觉得呼吸困难，认知已经有些紊乱的英雄在他怀里安静的躺着，任由易感期的芝诺斯将他环着，一遍遍的拍着对方的上臂用以安抚这个躁动不安的家伙。<br/>身后的芝诺斯性器挺立着，已经溢出了清液，顶着光的臀部似乎还是觉得不满足，想要抬起他的腿去磨蹭，导致光的呼吸也开始不稳起来，一向冷静的脸上泛起了红色，成为伴侣的Alpha和Omgea相互吸引的本能在孕期也适用，身后同样长期没有受过爱抚的肉穴内自觉的泛出了动情的液体来。<br/>水声在房间内回响，腹部微微隆起的英雄被人蹭着身下要害实在是受不了的拱起身子摆动着腰部去回应对方，这样的做法反而使得皇子呼吸沉重，像是预告似的亲吻了他的腺体之后加大力度磨蹭，让人错觉腿间的皮肤都要燃起火来。<br/>被快感袭击几乎无法正常呼吸的光勉强反扣住环着他的手臂固定自己，不然下一刻或许会被身后发情野兽一般的家伙撞飞。直到眼前那双结实的手臂骤然绷紧，精液淋了光一腿，埋在他颈窝里的Alpha忍无可忍，变为竖瞳的眼睛危险的眯起，床上的人影一瞬间变得模糊，下一刻原地出现了一只身躯庞大鳞片狰狞的蛮神神龙。<br/>皇子有意识的控制了自己的变身，没有出现挤破房顶那样可笑的场面，但这身躯对于常人来说还是过于庞大了，光是性器就如同普通人类上半身一般粗壮，相较于身上那些狰狞的棱角，上面布满了细小柔软的鳞片，在通了地暖的室内还微微散发着热气，强烈的雄性气息扑面而来，熏得直面这个场景的光都有些恍惚。<br/>那样带着热度的玩意几乎是明示性的顶在光的脸上，粘液糊上了他的侧脸拉出水线，对着大变活龙都没有太激烈反应的光终于忍不住皱了眉。<br/>作为冒险者什么妖异没见过，但是对他性致勃勃的蛮神还是头一次。锋利的爪子被主人控制得很好，轻易的撕开了宽大的外衫露出那身经百战的身体，芝诺斯在他背上轻轻顶了一下后，体感是一股巨力的光踉跄的向前扑去，整个人都趴在神龙的性器上，化身兽类的皇子喉咙口发出了舒坦的咕噜声，也没等光做什么反应，托着他的屁股就着性器上的粘液开始磨蹭。<br/>浑身被细小鳞片刮过的光也开始发热，那不止是情欲被挑起的热度，摩擦后的温度混合着性器顶端不断溢出的液体蹭得他浑身泛红，液体滑过因为怀孕而饱胀的胸部，然后是看不出有生命存在纹理结实的腹部，又被上下滑动的举动来到了他的腿间，为那根和蛮神相比实在是不够看的性器做了润滑，以免这脆弱的小东西在磨蹭中受到什么伤害。<br/>光只觉得自己仿佛是一个性爱玩具一般，整个人都被大量的粘液包裹着，受不住张嘴呼吸的时候还会流进他的口腔内，滑落至腹中又带起一片火热。逐渐的，他竟然也能从这样的磨蹭中得到快感，无人安抚的后穴越发麻痒，他干脆在推着他的手爪上直起腰来，整个人向前扑去，体重压得那巨大的性器微微向前压去，察觉到变化的神龙眯起的眼睛微微掀开，顺着他的动作躺下，让人骑在了自己的性器上。<br/>光的双手按在仿佛在跳动的器物上，双腿跨坐，微微伏下身后磨蹭了起来。细小的鳞片刮过他的穴口，勉强止住了那点瘙痒，可是更加难耐的瘙痒从身体内部泛起，嗅着充满酒香的信息素，人也仿佛醉了似的，他竟然开始思考是否真的能吞下这庞然大物，然后在磨蹭中射了出来，乳白的精水溅在神龙的巨物上，又和那些液体混合在一起。<br/>敏锐察觉了他想法的芝诺斯发出低沉的笑声，获得了足够抚慰的性器也爆发了出来，精液劈头盖脸的淋了光一身，他的爪子拂过了光被体液弄得滑腻的面庞，再张嘴舔去那些液体，像是玩够了似的恢复了本来的面貌。<br/>在被神龙碾压得一片狼藉的房间里，他亲密的凑近坐在他身上的光同他亲吻，然后放过气喘吁吁的英雄后又为他擦去了脸上那些精水混合的液体。<br/>“真是淫荡的野兽，”皇子难得被主动一次心情极好，“但是我很喜欢，正视了自己欲望的你可真是让人移不开眼啊挚友。”<br/>不知疲倦的性器再次挺立，顶在光的穴口处，都不需要他向上挺去，被欲望搅得一团糟的英雄就主动向下沉，被大量信息素包裹的英雄仿佛吸了十倍的冥神香一般飘飘然，最原始的欲望爆发，甚至忘了自己还在孕期，贪婪的渴求着性器将他填满，直到被顶到腔室口才像是想起了什么似的弹起，然后又被享受的皇子按了下去，快速的撞击让光发出了短促的惊叫然后被亲吻堵在了口中。<br/>唇舌交织的声音伴随着肉体撞击声响起，被快感折腾着的光想起孩子的存在禁止芝诺斯太过分的肏弄，光是靠着外部的磨蹭碾压英雄就泄了好几次，引得皇子眼神不善的看了他肚子一眼，下定决心不再顾忌这些，粗大的性器碾压至生殖腔。<br/>他只享受此刻的欢愉，何必在顾忌以后的问题，更何况这烂到骨子里的怪物血统哪里又需要延续，干脆就此结束。皇子仿佛不是做决定试图要杀死自己还未成型的孩子而是思考今天要吃点什么一样随意。<br/>疼痛从光的腹中泛起又被泛滥的的欲望掩盖，这感觉甚至比不上平时那些伤势的十分之一，细微的鲜血淅沥沥的溢出和精水以及其他因为动情而分泌的粘液混合滑出腿间，血腥味刺激了芝诺斯，使得他加倍的兴奋，更加大力的向前顶撞，因为疼痛而无意识缩紧的腔室吸得他精关失守，统统喷涌而出，彻底冲刷了一遍才算是结束了这场毁灭了某个生命的性事。<br/>疲惫不堪的英雄摸索着去抓芝诺斯的手同他十指相扣，皇子那双漂亮的蓝眼睛一刻不错的看着他，模糊中光突然想起好像谁也用这样的眼睛注视过他，满是他的身影，就连闭上眼前的最后一刻也在看着他。<br/>那会是谁…<br/>“在想什么，挚友。”皇子低沉的声音再次响起。<br/>啊，想起来了，那双眼睛的主人是他的Alpha，此刻就在他的身边。<br/>英雄摇了摇头不愿多说，疲惫的亲了亲对方的嘴角，在被人抱起走向医疗室的间隙在怀里找了个舒适的位置打算睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>